


Not Like Other Girls

by darknessslayer



Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessslayer/pseuds/darknessslayer
Summary: Midoriya falls for the new student of class 1-A.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Not Like Other Girls

It was a beautiful, if slightly warm, end of summer morning. The students in 1-A were bustling and chatting with each other while getting ready for the school day that awaited them. Iida was trying to get the class under control, but it was a meaningless endeavor. Midoriya smiled on as Uraraka and Asui made small talk around his desk. It was nice to have a relaxing moment since they seemed few and far between.

The sliding door slid open and Mr. Eizawa walked in. The class immediately got silent as everyone rushed to their seats. Their homeroom teacher had quite the intimidating presence, despite his more-relaxed appearance.

“We have a new student who will be joining our class from today,” Mr. Eizawa said. There was nothing in his tone that gave away if this was a positive or negative development.

“Excuse me, sir!” Iida’s hand shot up. “Isn’t it strange to be getting a transfer student in the hero’s course?”

The class murmured in agreement. It was strange, and highly unheard of. People left the heroes course, not joined it. If someone was able to join, they would start the following year. Mr. Eizawa looked at the class. They immediately got quiet again. He cleared his throat.

“She isn’t a transfer student,” Mr. Eizawa said.

“She?” Midoriya could practically hear Mineta drooling behind him. She hasn’t even been introduced yet and he already engaged his pervert mode.

“She passed the entrance exam and was supposed to join this class the same time as all of you. However, due to family and personal reasons, she had to delay her enrollment. The principal thought it would be best to wait until after we switched to the dorm system,” Mr. Eizawa explained. “Please, come in and introduce yourself.”

The door slid open and the new girl confidently strutted in.

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

Something unfamiliar started to stir in Midoriya. He never had a feeling like this before.

“She’s quite the bombshell, eh Midoriya?” Mineta whispered. “Quite literally.”

“Yeah,” was all Midoriya could say back.

This girl had long, slender legs with just the right amount of muscle, almost like a super model’s. She had thin, toned arms. Thick, red, juicy lips bounced as she introduced herself, but Midoriya didn’t hear a single word. Her black eyes sparkled as she spoke, while her endless lashes danced with every blink. Even her skin glimmered as if it was freshly polished.

What was this feeling?

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

“Now where shall we seat you?” Mr. Eizawa looked around.

“There is an empty seat behind me,” Yayurozo said as she raised her hand.

“Good,” he nodded. “Please seat behind the girl with her hand up Ms. OVER.”

The new girl walked to her seat, slowly, yet proudly. It was like a slow motion scene in a movie. All she needed was the hair flip.

“Mr. Eizawza sir!” Midoriya raised his hand.

“What is it?” he answered.

“May I be excused to see Recovery Girl?”

“Sure,” Mr. Eizawa said, noticing the bright red face of the boy. Could be a fever. “Just make sure to come back if you’re able.”

“Thank you sir!” Midoriya bolted out of the room.

* * *

Midoriya ran down the hall, practically sprinting to the nurse’s office. If there was anyone who knew what was going on, it’ll be the school’s nurse. She was a seasoned pro-hero. She has probably seen it all.

“Whoa! Slow down there Young Midoriya,” a voice called out. The boy instantly stopped and saw a scrawny man in a tacky yellow suit standing in the hallway. “What’s the hurry?”

“All Might!” Deku said in a relived yet worried shout.

“Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know,” he answered. “I’m on my way to see Recovery Girl.”

“What’s going on?” All Might asked. He paused to take a closer look at the boy. His face was red, sweat pearled on his forehead. Was he sick, or was this from him running just now?

“I, ummm,” Midoriya stammered.

“Take a breath,” All Might said. “I’ll walk with you to Recovery Girl’s office, so just fill me in on the way.”

“Alright,” Midoriya sighed, able to regain his composure, _slightly_. “Well, it’s strange. I am feeling something I have never felt before.”

“Is this about your confusing feelings regarding Young Bakugo?” All Might raised an eyebrow.

“No. It’s about this new girl in our class.”

“The new girl who _just_ arrived today?”

“Yes. She walked into the class room and my chest immediately felt tight. I could feel my heart beating quite rapidly. Not only that, I felt my face heat up, and it was like everything she did was emphasized and in slow motion.”

“I see,” All Might said. He has a Cheshire grin spread across his face. “I think I know what the problem is. It’s not something you can see Recovery Girl for.”

“What is it All Might? Please tell me!” he begged desperately.

“You’re in love.”

“Love? How can that be? I haven’t even met her, let alone spoke to her. I don’t even know her name. I thought I was paying attention when she introduced herself, but I…”

“Calm down Young Midoriya, you’re being to babble,” All Might said. “It could be the rare love at first sight.”

“Is that a real thing?” Midoriya asked. “I thought that was something made up for storytelling.”

“All things have a kernel of truth,” All Might boasted in his powered form before returning back to the scrawny man, spitting out a little blood. 

“What do I do All Might?” Midoriya asked, panicked.

“You must tell this young girl how you feel,” he answered. “Otherwise I doubt you’ll be able to function properly.”

“What?” Midoriya gasped.

“I know how you can be,” All Might said. “Trust me; this would be better for you in the long run.”

“Right. I understand. I’ll tell her tonight at the dorms.”

* * *

“Excuse me Ms. OVER,” Uraraka tapped on the shoulder of the new girl.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“Deku would like to speak to you outside,” Uraraka answered.

“Who is Deku?”

“He is the boy who went to the nurse’s office in class this morning.”

The new girl walked towards the door as Ashido came towards Uraraka.

“What does Midoriya want with the new girl?” Ashido asked.

“I don’t know,” Uraraka shook her head. “Maybe it’s a confession?”

“Hey everyone!” Ashido grabbed the attention of everyone in the common area. “Midoriya is going to confess to the new girl!”

Eyes widen and heads shot up. In moments a crowd formed at every window that faced the outside of the dorm.

“Stupid nerd,” Bakugo sneered as he remained seated on the couch.

* * *

The sky was lit up with countless glittering, glowing stars. The outdoor lights gave off a soft, but warm glow. Nature was quiet, peaceful, and a gentle breeze chilled the summer’s heat.

“You wanted to see me?” the new girl spoke.

“Yes,” Midoriya stammered to get the single word out. His was glowing red and his body was trembling. Nerves no doubt.

“What is it?”

“I like you!” Midoriya panic-shouted. He knew if he didn’t say it now, he would have never said it.

“You like me?” the new girl blushed. “How can that be? We haven’t even been properly introduced.”

“Right,” he started to stammer again. “I am Izuku Midoriya and I would like to get to know you.”

“You should know I’m not like other girls,” she giggled.

“Why do you say that?

“Because I’m a Torpedo!”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a BoBoBo gif and this crack ship popped in my head and I needed to get it out. I couldn’t tag Torpedo Girl in the ship because that would have given everything away. I left clues, but the whole story had to lead up to her catchphrase which also happened to be the punch line of this joke. I know BoBoBo-BoBo-BoBo is an older series, and not quite as popular. I doubt many people remember it. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
